


That's My Spot

by authordrawingmusic



Series: Falsettos College AU [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Gay Marvin (Falsettos), Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, M/M, Marvin (Falsettos) Being an Asshole, Mendel is Neurotic, POV Whizzer Brown, Photographer Whizzer Brown, Whizzer Brown Lives, anxious mendel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authordrawingmusic/pseuds/authordrawingmusic
Summary: Photography major Whizzer Brown goes to his thinking spot after having a fallout with his parents. There he meets someone quite intriguing and not entirely unattractive.





	1. Late Night Smokers

It was much colder that Whizzer had expected when he left his dorm for a bit of quiet. The tears in his eyes immediately cooled down due to the chilly late night breeze. Mendel was going crazy over studying. Even more than usual. Now that he thought about it, he was also more anxious than he was normally. Whatever was going on with his neurotic roommate, the last thing Whizzer could use in his state of mind was a psychology major having panic attacks and ignoring the same mental health advice he gave anyone else on a regular basis.

Another breeze whistled past the tall student. Trying to suppress a shudder, he zipped up his too thin, but really fashionable windbreaker and crossed his arms to keep his body heat.

"Honey, you shouldn't put the way you look above feeling warm and cozy." If his mom loved him so much, why had she shown everything to his dad?

Whizzer put in his earbuds and walked to his usual spot near his dorm, already lighting his first cigarette. Sure, he would try quitting at some point, but tonight was not the night. If it wasn't past 12 am, he would have considered going to a bar or club and maybe get some guy to order him a drink... maybe two or three. He dropped his cigarette and stepped it out. He pulled his windbreaker closer around his body as he shivered once again. Goddammit, the jacket didn't even look nearly as good zipped up. The only thing he wanted to do was not think, quiet his mind, have everything disappear for a minute or two. Before he knew it, he had reached his late night sitting spot.

Barely sat down, he lit his next cigarette and exhaled in shame of his failed resolution. Even the music playing in his headphones couldn't quiet those thoughts. The disappointment and hatred in their voices. The disgust in his father's voice. He put the cigarette to his lips again and inhaled the nicotine to maybe feel a bit less tense and on edge. God, why had he not gotten rid of everything before he left for university? He knew it was because he had been too busy packing all of his photography gear and his best shirts and jackets, like the useless but fashionable windbreaker he was shivering in now.

"Smoking isn't good for you. Just look at your father", his mother would say.

"Well, that seems to be a me problem and not a you problem, mom", Whizzer muttered under his breath.

Whizzer had barely managed to catch his bus, since carrying all of his bags had been more exhausting and strenuous than anticipated. If he'd gotten his driver's license while he still could, it would have been fine. He could have taken those five minutes to check. But no, it was done now. Nothing to change. His mom had found his magazines. Really cliche, he was aware of that.

"What am I supposed to tell my friends? That my son is a -" Stop. Thinking. About. Them.

God, his father had sounded so... Okay, we're done thinking about this. We're not going to cry, Whizzer Brown. He gasped, swallowing a sob and took another hit from his cigarette. You don't need them. If they don't want you, they're missing out. Everything will be alright.

"You're in my spot." The voice came out of nowhere and scared Whizzer out of his train of thought.

Whizzer's gaze shot up to find a guy standing right in front of him. He'd seen him on campus a few times already. The yet to be named guy was wearing a red hoodie Whizzer had seen him wear a few times already. 

"You're in my spot", the figure repeated himself, now with an exasperated, annoyed tone.

"Didn't know you could rent this spot", Whizzer quipped, sincerely hoping that his tone wasn't wavering nearly as much as it did.

Could you tell he'd been crying? He hoped to whatever higher power that it was too dark.

"I've been sitting down here every single night for the past week since the semester started, so I think it's fair to call this my spot." Asshole. Oh, how Whizzer loved setting a dickhead straight. On top of that Whizzer was appreciating the chance to distract himself.

"I've been sitting here for the past hour and this spot was obviously taken when you got here, so I think it's fair to call this my spot." Whizzer gave his best shit eating grin that, he hoped, dared the asshole to say anything else mean to Whizzer.

"Listen, I'm really not feeling up to having some sort of verbal sparring or whatever. I've been having a hard as fuck time recently and excuse me if I want to have some fucking peace and quiet in the spot that no one has sat in at this time of day until to-fucking-day." Jesus, what was this guy's problem? Whizzer could tell, despite Hoodie's speech, that he was getting ready for an actual physical fight. A good punch to the face might get this guy off his high horse or help Whizzer get his mind off shit. No matter how appealing that sounded, he didn't do what this guy clearly expected him to do. 

Instead....

"Sit down, Hoodie", Whizzer patted the spot next to himself. That seemed to give Hoodie pause. His brows furrowed in clear confusion.

"Come on. Don't make me regret this", he insisted. 

Whizzer did his best to give the guy an encouraging look that wasn't exasperated or too vulnerable. Hoodie crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. With a sigh No Name moved to sit down next to Whizzer. They sat in silence for a few minutes. Neither one of them tried to make eye contact, but instead looked up at the night sky.

"So what exactly made your day so shitty?" Whizzer asked, breaking the silence while still not looking at Hoodie. Then he took another drag from his cigarette.

"It was not just today and it's not just one thing. Not like you'd need to know. I don't know you, you dont know me. I don't even know your name.

"I don't know yours either", Whizzer retorted. "What is your name?" 

"Marvin. I'm Marvin." The guy said, turning to face Whizzer.

"Hi, Marvin. I'm Whizzer." The taller boy reached out to shake his hand. Marvin took it.

"Hi, Whizzer." What's that? A smile? No, that guy seemed like an asshole. It was only then that Whizzer realized, he himself was smiling.

"So, Whizzer... Mind giving me a cigarette?" Hoodie- Marvin raised his eyebrows in question. Still a slight smirk on his lips. 

"Sure, Marvin... Here you are." Whizzer reached into his paper thin windbreaker jacket to take out his box of cigarettes.

He placed one between his lips and held out the second for Marvin to take and lit both of their cigarettes with a lighter he kept with his cigarettes. Taking out the cigarettes made him realize even more how thin and unproductive the piece of clothing was against the unexpectedly cold September night.

"This is the point where you thank me."

"Thanks, Whiz." Maybe Whizzer should just mentally nickname him 'Asshole'. It would fit his voice dripping with sarcasm very well.

"Oh, a patronizing nickname. Very creative. You're welcome, by the way." A cold gust of wind came out of nowhere. Whizzer shivered before he could help himself.

"You okay?" Marvin's question was purely out of reflex, if Whizzer was reading his mildly disinterested tone correctly.

"Yeah. I'm fine", Whizzer said. They sat in silence, smoking and looking at the night sky.

Whizzer started getting up. "Well, Marvin, it was nice meeting y-"

"What's your major?" The question stunned Whizzer.Small talk was the last thing he'd have expected from someone like Marvin. Still, he was intrigued by Marvin's apparent interest.

"Photography. Yours?"

"Finance. It's mostly about money, really." He didn't sound too ecstatic about it.

"Well, that sounds like it's boring."

"And photography sounds like it's-"

"Interesting?" Whizzer winked at Marvin.

"Not secure or stable."

"Not like finance is, either. With all the stocks rising and falling and tax brackets."

"You almost sounded like you had a clue there." Marvin laughed.

"I'm already handsome. You cant have it all", Whizzer quipped.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Marvin looked at Whizzer in a way that confused him.

The shorter of the two looked conflicted, like he was considering doing something uncomfortable.

But he didn't say anything. He didn't say anything for a few minutes.

That gave Whizzer an opportunity to really look at this man. While not traditionally handsome and not necessarily the type he'd usually go for, the man was undeniably good looking. Despite his worries expression, him not saying anything definitely made him more attractive. People are usually more attractive if they aren't complete assholes. Whizzer would have started admiring this Marvin's eyes, because they would make for a great photograph during golden hour. But then another gust of wind came along to make him shiver. That also seemed to pull Marvin out of his thinkers trance. 

"Are you sure you're not cold?", Marvin asked.

"Yes, I told you. I'm fine. I'm not cold", Whizzer lied.

"Alright." Marvin nodded.

"I guess I should go. Leave you some time alone in 'your spot', Marvin." Whizzer began to get up.

"How far is your dorm?" Okay, weird question.

"About fifteen minutes from here. Well... that's what Google says. Gays walk faster though." Whizzer pointed in the rough direction of where his dorm was.

"Is that actually true?" His voice indicated that he took Whizzers joke a little too seriously.

"It is for me. And it's true for my best friend", Whizzer joked. "So I'm gonna go. See you around."

Marvin nodded as a means of saying goodbye. As Whizzer turned to leave he was hit in the back with something soft. He went to pick that something up.... it was the red hoodie. 

"I want it back tomorrow. Meet me here at nine." Marvin said, before putting in his earbuds, signaling the end of this conversation.

Reluctantly Whizzer put on the hoodie. Admittedly, he immediately felt warmer. Besides the warmth he was wrapped in the scent of drugstore cologne.What an asshole this Marvin guy was. After giving him back this hoodie they won't have to talk ever again. Couldn't be happier about that.


	2. Meeting Marvin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whizzer meets someone surprising when he agrees to come along with Mendel to meet with his friends for coffee.

Whizzer's way home was uneventful and, thanks to that guy's hoodie, actually pretty cozy. He tried to sneak into his shared dorm room so he wouldn't wake up Mendel, in case his dorm mate actually had fallen asleep during his desperate cramming session. Mendels desk had been cluttered before he had left for his late night smoke.Whizzer had really been the one keeping Mendel's studying clutter in check.

Now, he was afraid to see what he might find, considering he had been outside his dorm for over an hour. The door creaked, which made him wince. Of fucking course it had to creak. The door seemed to open silently after its thunderous squeaking, though.

A strip of light fell into the room otherwise only lit up by a desk lamp, which illuminated the curly hair of Whizzers roommate. Mendel had his head placed on his forearms, which made his sleeping position look at least somewhat comfortable. The desk wasn't as much of a mess as Whizzer had expected it to become due to his absence. Some of the sheets of paper and one book had managed to fall to the ground. How it hadn't woken up his roommate was a mystery to Whizzer. Well, with his level of sleep deprivation he was probably out cold from the second he had closed his eyes. 

Whizzer took off his layers of jackets and took off his shoes as quietly as he could. He put the now neatly folded red hoodie at the foot end of his dorm bed. Once Whizzer finally managed to lie down in his bed, he was incredibly tired and fell asleep almost immediately. 

* * *

The next morning, Whizzer was woken by none other than Mendel. 

"Oh my god... Did I fall asleep? No, that can't be. I never fall asleep studying. That is not a thing I do." Mendel, it seemed, was talking to himself again.

"Oh hey, Mendel. Morning." Whizzer stretched his arms and yawned. 

Mendel barely seemed to even register his very existence. He was already way too deep in his mind. Whizzer wasn't quite friends yet with the kid, but he did care about him. What was that thing Mendel showed him to calm someone down? Something with breathing or whatever...

"Hey, Mendel. You doing okay?" Despite Whizzers attempt to make his voice soft, his roommate winced at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me." The weak attempt at a reassuring smile really didn't seem to help his case.

"I just wanted to ask you something. I've been kind of stressed lately. Anything you could show me to help me out? Wasn't there this breathing exercise or something you told me about?" Whizzer tried to look as nonchalant as possible while asking his question.

Mendel clearly hadn't expected that question to come from someone like Whizzer.

"Umm... yeah. Sure. I'll demonstrate. First you breathe in and count to four. Then you hold your breath and count to seven. And then you breathe out and count to eight. Let's do a few rounds together, so you'll get the hang of it."Once Mendel began talking, he started sounding much more like a psychiatrist or therapist, which he was studying to become. Mendel had told Whizzer the difference when they first talked about their majors, but he couldn't remember it right now. Whizzer breathed with his roommate, who seemed to be subconsciously, but visibly relaxing. 

"Thanks, Mendel. I'll try to keep this in mind, next time I'm feeling very stressed."

"You're welcome." Mendel replied absentmindedly.

"I'm going to get myself a coffee." Whizzer mentioned as he chose his clothes for the day.

"Actually, I'm going out for a coffee with some... friends. You can come with me, though, if you want."

"Sure. Why not? If they don't mind me coming along."

"I'll shoot them a text to let them know. I don't think it will bother any of them. Well... one of them might not be a fan of someone random coming along, but that's his problem. Also, you're not someone random, I guess since you are my roommate."

Right after Mendel had sent the message, his phone began ringing. After just a short look at his phone, he winced for the probably tenth time that morning. 

"Speaking of the devil..." With a sigh, Mendel took his phone and swiped up to take the call.

Whizzer had finally picked out his outfit. Dark blue jeans, a mint green button up shirt and his favorite black leather jacket. While he began getting dressed, he could overhear Mendel's side of the conversation.

"Hey, there." Mendel sounded even more uncomfortable than the moment the phone had started ringing."Yeah, I'm bringing someone. - No, it's not just someone random. He's my roommate. - Come on. - You know what? See you at nine." Mendel hung up and turned to Whizzer, attemting a smile. "It'll be fine."

Whizzer wasn't sure why he didn't believe him. It was probably the strong look of fear in his eyes.Wow, that guy must have been a complete and utter dickhead. This was going to be interesting. 

* * *

They got to the cafe before Mendel's friends.

"I'm really curious to meet whoever that guy was who called you. " Mendel's eyes widen at Whizzer's statement.

"Oh, I'm not sure, you'll be that thrilled once you two have remotely started talking, trust me." After a pause he added. "That doesn't make him sound remotely good, does it? Look, he's not a complete idiot. He can just be a bit..." Mendel was interrupted by a girl's soft voice.

"Mendel! We're here." The girl in question had mousey brown, shoulder length hair and an unremarkable, kind face. Her eyes were eyes that showed, she was less naive than people would give her credit for. She wore a pink shirt, a beige cardigan and light blue pleated skirt with flats. His roommates eyes had lit up when he heard her voice. That was no match to when he actually saw her, though. He smiled in a way that made Whizzer forget that Mendel had just had approximately five panic attacks during the past eight hours. The cardigan girl threw her arms around him in an open, warm hug.

It was like she hadn't noticed Whizzer before. Or at least, that what her puzzled facial expression implied when she looked at him. "Hi, I'm Trina."

"I'm Whizzer. It's nice to meet you", he greeted her with his warm smile. 

Right after the unassuming girl came a shorter, more intimidating dark skinned girl whose booming voice said everything her behavior didn't communicate. The girl, who would later introduce herself as Charlotte was wearing a button up blouse and high waisted jeans.

"Hi, Mendel! How are exams going?", she said, hugging him.

"It's going fine." Mendel tried to sound relaxed.

"He's only had five panic attacks around me. I agree", Whizzer chimed in, earning himself an elbow to the side from his roommate. 

"I'm going to apologize in advance for Marvin. He can be absolutely insufferable and today is worse than usual. My fault to be dating him, I guess." Trina huffed a laugh and Whizzer could tell how Mendel visibly deflated at her remark.

"Sorry, Mendel", Trina said sounding genuinely apologetic. "Marvin didnt sleep well last night and is grumpy about it. That's just how he is." Wait. Marvin? Her boyfriend was named Marvin? No, that would be a too big coincidence. But did anyone even name their kid Marvin anymore? It can't be the guy from last night. Things like this only happened in fanfiction or cheesy romance novels.

"I can talk for myself, sweetheart." Whizzer had just heard that tone of condescension last night. Was it..? No. 

Lastly they were joined by a rather unassuming figure. The guy looked exhausted, bored and angry all at once and Whizzer didn't quite know how that was possible. The thing that confused Whizzer all the more, however, was how someone could dress as badly as him. Was that a blue and yellow checkered button up shirt? And, god. Somehow he seemed to think light washed blue jeans would go well with it. Did he pick his clothes with a blindfold on? As he came closer, Whizzer realized, he was fucked. Why was this happening to him? 

"I'm sorry, honey. It just didn't seem like you'd feel like talking. You usually don't." Ouch, she immediately deflated. Whizzer noticed Mendel tense up. 

"Whether I enjoy talking to people or not is not your problem." What a fucking dick. Why did she let him talk to her like that? God, you could immediately tell how she deserved much better than him. Hell, anyone deserved better than him. He hadn't even cared to notice Whizzer either. How polite. 

"See?" Trina actually managed a twinkle in her eye, looking at Mendel, which was admirable. Trina sat down at her friends' table and motioned for Marvin to sit down.

Marvin crossed his arms sitting down and lifted his eyebrows, nonverbally communicating to Trina exactly three words: "Make your move." The mood at table wasn't quite sour yet, but it was getting there, for sure. Who did that guy think he was? He looked like at petulant child that took himself way too seriously. Wasn't that what he was? It was pretty much a complete summary of his personality.Marvin's look of a pouting nine year old stopped right once he actually took notice of the man in front of him. His eyes went wide and he swallowed visibly. The look in his eyes was one of sheer horror and shock. At least Marvin was as shocked and confused as Whizzer.

"I'm gonna get our orders. What do you guys want?", Mendel offered. Whizzer's roommate couldn't handle stress, so he could handle disagreement and assholes even less. Before he could get up however, Marvin stopped him.

"I still don't know why you brought this guy here with you", Marvin said unnecessarily annoyed, pointing at Whizzer as if he were a stain on one of Marvin's ugly shirts. Fuck you, too.

"Right." Mendel took a deep breath. He apparently did take his own advice sometimes. Or maybe it was just an instinctual thing

"This is Whizzer. My roommate." Mendel gave Marvin a warning look. The latter raised his eyebrows as if doubting what Mendel had said. 

"Your roommate. How lovely." A sarcastic smile. Wow, Marvin was really laying it on thick with his dickhead attitude.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna get myself a cheesecake", Charlotte said with a strained smile, breaking the silence.

"Since I'm third wheeling, I should probably go and order for us." Whizzer announced and got up.

"Go right ahead. I don't know whatever frilly drink you want, just get me a black coffee. No sugar." Marvin gave him a pointed look as he put an arm around Trina. Mendel had definitely been right about this pal of his. Marvin's tone of condescension made Whizzer want to wipe that smirk off his face.

"A black coffee for me, too. And a cheesecake, please", Charlotte said with an apologetic smile as if to say 'I'm sorry, that Marvin is being such an asshole today'.

"A macchiato for me, thanks." Trina almost managed to look like she didn't notice how much of an asshole Marvin was.

"It would be great if you could get me a cappuccino." Mendel could have sounded very confident telling Whizzer his order. But he didnt.

"Alright. Be right back."

* * *

Whizzer had ordered himself a chai latte. Ten minutes later, the waiter came to their table with all their orders. He predicted Marvin becoming enraged in three, two, one...

"What the fuck is this?" Marvin looked like he couldn't decide between glaring at Whizzer or attempting to intimidate his cup of very much not black coffee.

"Since you're so salty, I figured you could use something to lighten up your life." Whizzer's grin was definitely incredibly infuriating to Marvin. Score.

"I'm not salty." Marvin looked strangely dumbstruck.

"You're saltier than a bag of potato chips. Don't misunderstand, though. We all know I'm the true snack here." Marvin's jaw dropped at the flirty retort.

It had stunned him so much so that he simply took a sip and didn't say any more. So he actually managed to not to insult people for a few seconds. Charlotte let out an involuntary laugh at that and earned herself a glare from Marvin. Once Marvin snapped out if his surprised state, he rolled his eyes and moved to sit closer to Trina. Whizzer talked to the others, trying hard to ignore Marvin looking at him. Not even glaring. Just... staring. Whatever was going on with the guy, Whizzer didnt care to ask.

"Seriously, though. How did you end up majoring in photography?" Charlotte seemed genuinely interested in getting to know Whizzer, which genuinely surprised him, considering he showed up pretty much uninvited.Jesus, was Marvin still staring?

"I dont know. I guess I just really love capturing the moment. And I'm pretty darn good at it." Whizzer laughed and quickly darted his eyes over at the human fashion disaster. Marvin was definitely staring. 

"I'm sorry, is there something on my face?" Whizzer leaned in, challenging Marvin with his glare and sarkastic grin. The human embodiment of a fashion faux pas looked stunned once again. Sadly it didn't last long.

"You do, but I dont think you can change anything about that ridiculously cocky grin you have." Marvin wanted a fight? Sure, he'd get one.

"Oh, that's rich from someone who seems to go blind the moment he opens his closet to pick his clothes for the day."

"Everyone play nice!" Trina rolled her eyes, clearly done with Marvin.

"I am impressed! You are even more of a superficial pretty boy than I ever would have thought." Fuck this guy. 

"Awe, you think I'm pretty. Guys, he thinks I'm pretty", Whizzer said in an annoyed sarcastic tone. 

"You know what? I'm done. I need to get to class." Marvin's chair screeched as he shot up from his chair. 

"Oh Marvin, don't be like that, honey. He's only joking." Trina tried to take her boyfriend's hand. He tore his hand out of her grip.

"Because he thinks I'm a joke just like everyone else apparently!" Marvin looked really agitated.

At this point it had become clear to Whizzer, with his unnecessary shouting and Marvin throwing up his arms, that Marvin had anger issues. Without another word Marvin left the other three sitting at the table. 

"That's Marvin in a nutshell. You're in for a wild ride, Whizzer." Charlotte gave Whizzer a few pats on his shoulder, almost as if she were apologizing to him for all of Marvin's future fits. Whizzer barely even noticed it, though.

As Marvin exited the cafe, he left Whizzer to wonder about exactly one thing: How could an asshole like Marvin have such a nice ass?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to tell me your thoughts in a comment.


	3. At Nine Under the Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin and Whizzer meet up, so Marvin can get his hoodie back. He kinda doesn't, though.

Whizzer's morning coffee had certainly been interesting. Marvin had something about him that made him want to annoy the shit out of him. It was probably that condescending everthing about him. He made Whizzer mad in a way he hadn't experienced before. One thing was for certain. He wasn't getting back his hoodie for now. In a week or so, maybe. 

In between classes, Whizzer would see Marvin on campus. In case he actually saw Whizzer, he didn't show that he did. If Whizzer felt like he was living out a bad movie, it was about to get even more ridiculous. He literally bumped into Marvin while messaging his next fling. God, what was Whizzer's life becoming? The physical embodiment of anger management problems dropped his papers and books, which scattered all over the ground. Why wasn't his shit in his backpack?   


"This is getting ridiculous." Marvin huffed, bending down to pick up his things. That was the first thing they both agreed on apparently.

"Nice to see you, too. I missed your anger and condescension." The sarcastic remark made Marvin's jaw tighten.

"It's not my fault, if you're too absorbed by your little screen to be bothered to look where the fuck you're going", Marvin said and narrowed his eyes. 

Marvin had finished picking up his papers and books and decided to put them into his backpack. Which would have been a smart thing to do in the first place, mind you. He just stood there glaring at Whizzer. The latter was trying to ignore how good that made Marvin's forearms look without a hoodie covering them. Jesus, did he only own that one hoodie?

"Considering the fact that you could have been watching where you're going, you're just as much at fault as I am. Whatever. I gotta go. See you tonight, honey." Whizzer said, sstill grinning arcastically at the stunned hoodieless man and went to his next class.

"At nine under the tree. And don't forget my hoodie", Marvin shouted after him. By way of responding, Whizzer waved without turning around. 

* * *

Whizzer's afternoon and evening went by without further interference from assholes or horribly cliche bullshit. He messaged the guy from Grindr some more and knew pretty quickly how he was going to pass the time until he could be purposefully late to not give Marvin his red hoodie back. Before he went to screw his most recent flirt, though, he decided to meet up with Cordelia and get pizza. He heard his favorite useless lesbian before he saw her.

"Hi, Whizzer! How was your day?" Cordelias blonde curls bounced as she ran to wrap Whizzer in a big hug. She was wearing her favorite shirt. It was a white crop top that had "Hawaii" written on it in a cursive font. Whizzer had encouraged her to buy it, solely based on the fact that the letters were the colors of the rainbow. It was too gay to not buy it.

"I've had a pretty interesting start to my day. My roommate Mendel introduced me to his friends", Whizzer began, already feelng tense at the thought of the jackass that was Marvin.

"And it was interesting because?" Cordelia lifted her eyebrows, already expecting her best friend to thirst after one of Mendel's friends. Which wasn't entirely wrong, to be fair.

"Last night I met this guy, Marvin while I had a smoke at that tree I go to when I need to think - I mean, who is called Marvin anymore? He comes up to me sitting there and goes 'This is my spot'."

They ordered their slices of pizza and waited.

"Seriously? You were there first."

"Exactly. Anyway, I offered him to sit down next to me, because I'm nice like that." Whizzer tried to stay calm.   


"Go on, I'm curious."

"So he sat down, we talked and he started just kind of staring at me. Kinda weird. It was pretty cold and it kept getting windier because mother nature is homophobic and hates my favorite windbreaker. He kept asking me if I was cold and when I left so he could have 'his spot' to himself, he literally threw his hoodie at me. Tonight at nine I'm supposed to give it back to him."

"Oh, thats... that's actually sweet." Cordelia said with furrowed brows. She looked almost as confused as Whizzer had felt the night before.   


They got their slices of pizza and sat down on the nearest bench to keep talking.

"But... what does that have to do with today?", Cordelia said after a short silence.   


"As I told you, Mendel introduced me to some of his friends. And all of a sudden I'm in a badly written fanfiction. This girl, Trina, apologized for her boyfriend in advance. He 'didnt sleep well last night, so he's kinda grumpy'." 

"She apologized for his behavior in advance? Really?", Cordelia asked, her eyebrows had almost disappeared under her fringe.   


"Yes. So her boyfriend arrives. And there he fucking is. Marvin. In all of his horribly dressed glory."

"That bad?" Cordelia almost choked on her pizza from laughing.

"He wore a blue and yellow checkered shirt. Who would even think about selling an atrocity like that? Now, when he finally acknowledged my existence, he didn't even mention that we have met before. He asked Mendel 'what I was doing here'. He asked Mendel with me sitting right there. He was a total dick to everyone, especially his girlfriend. He said something along the lines of 'whether I enjoy talking to people or not is none of your business'. This guy is impossible. Either a straight asshole or a sad closet case."   


"Oh wow. He sounds like a real piece of work." Cordelia furrowed her eyebrows, probably feeling bad for anyone who had been around Marvin that morning.   


"I offered to order their drinks for them and even then he was still a dick. This guy is impossible. The only good thing is that one sarcastic line shuts him up. He can't handle not getting his way at all..." Whizzer sighed deeply. "Sadly he does have a pretty good ass. If only his clothes weren't such an eyesore. Him being less of an idiot would also help."

"That sounds like the plot of a romance novel." Cordelia teased her now incredibly offended friend.

"Ew, never." Whizzer cringed at the mere idea of something like that.   


"Alright, Whiz." She smiled softly at her friend.

"Ugh. I hate that nickname", he said.   


"I know." Cordelia smirked.   


  


"There was someone else besides Marvin and his girlfriend, by the way. Charlotte was her name and she is definitely gay as fuck." Besides the fact that Whizzer didn't want to talk about Marvin anymore, he knew how easily Cordelia could be distracted by possible girlfriends.He knew how much Cordelia wanted, no craved - her words - a girlfriend.

"Oh! Well, that's... nice" Cordelia immediately got flustered.   


Whizzer began describing Charlotte as best as he could and Cordelia was immediately smitten.

"I can ask them if they want to go to a party. And you show up there by 'coincidence'. How does that sound."Whizzer made air quotes and gave his friend a conspiratorial grin.

"Oh you're the ultimate wingman. I love you."

"I love me too." That one earned him a punch to his arm. They talked for a while longer before they parted ways.   


"Have fun with that Grindr guy. And good luck with Marvin." Cordelia winked and hugged Whizzer goodbye.

"Have fun thirsting after a girl you haven't even met." Whizzer smiled at his friend.

"It's the lesbian way, what more can I say?" They said their goodbyes and parted ways. On to a hopefully satisfying one night stand.

* * *

Whizzer approaches the tree they'd sat under the night before. It was 9:30 pm. His fling had held him up longer than he'd expected. 

Quite frankly, he had hoped he would be late and that Marvin had to wait a while before he showed up. 

"You are back way too late again, Whizzer? Where have you been? Why do you always come home late, honey?" 

His mother always sounded so heartbroken when she asked him these questions. 

"Just go to your room before your father sees you." 

Fucking hell, this was really not the time to think about something like this. He couldn't think about his asshole parents if he was going to face another asshole right now.

* * *

He would never admit it to anyone, but the hoodie was comfortable and it almost didn't look terrible. Not that he'd wanna put in any effort into styling a clothing item like this one. And of course he only wore the hoodie to fuck with Marvin. The dick would flip his shit if he saw him wear his precious hoodie for no reason.

"You're late. By about thirty fucking minutes." Marvin sounded really annoyed. Whizzer had been right, apparently.

"Marvin, you must be psychic. They were literal fucking minutes", Whizzer replied. Marvin closed his eyes in annoyance and held out his hand. Whizzer dropped a cigarette into his hand.

"Let's have a smoke first, alright? I just got here." He wasnt letting Marvin have his hoodie yet. Whizzer sat down, ignoring Marvin's obviously confused expression. "Now, come on. I don't bite." 

Marvin's eyes grew wide when Whizzer smiled innocently at him. After a few seconds though, he hesitantly sat down next to the other man. Whizzer lit his cigarette and handed Marvin his lighter.

"You're wearing my hoodie", Marvin said in an accusatory tone.

"I know", Whizzer said. He didn't look at Marvin.   


"It's my hoodie." Marvin sounded more and more annoyed by Whizzer's nonchalant responses.

"You gave it to me because I was cold and while I walked here I got cold", Whizzer said. Marvin took a deep breath. So the anger management classes might actually be doing something for the guy. 

"Why were you at the cafe with Mendel?", Marvin asked.

"Why were you rude to the point that a dog with rabies would have been more pleasant to be around?", Whizzer asked instead of asnwering.

"Can you please do one thing for me and just answer my fucking question?" The annoyance was already way too close to Marvin. Who had hurt this guy?   


"If the question isn't condescending or rude, then maybe I'll answer you." Whizzer still didnt look at Marvin, which seemed to infuriate him even further.

"You're really Mendel's roommate, huh?" Marvin sighed.

"Yes. The world is not conspiring against you in a weird attempt to make you question your sexuality just from my bare existence", he said and rolled his eyes. That made Marvin shut up for a solid two minutes. Whizzer finished his cigarette and enjoyed the silence.

"I am straight", Marvin said completely unprompted.

"I assumed as much, considering you have a girlfriend and haven't hit on me yet."

"Do you really think that highly of yourself?", Marvin asked.

"Do you think I do?", Whizzer asked back and looked at Marvin for the first time in a short while.   


"I think I would like my hoodie back", Marvin said.   


"Trina seems nice", Whizzer said.   


Marvin was too surprised at the new topic to actually sound peeved. "Yeah. She is. She's sweet and nice. And she can actually stand me."

"We're both equally surprised, then", Whizzer replied. Marvin rolled his eyes, but to Whizzer's surprise, he didn't seem to be as annoyed as he had been when Whizzer arrived.

"Hey, Charlotte is a lesbian, right?", Whizzer asked after a short silence.

"Is it that obvious?" Marvin chuckled.

"I mean, me as the epitome of gayness knows a fellow queer when he sees one, so... Are you okay? You look a bit like you're having a stroke." Something Whizzer had said must have affected the guy sitting next to him. But what? He hadn't even insulted the guy.

"Yes I'm fine." And the biting tone was back.

"If I said something wrong I'd like you to tell me. I like fucking with people but I dont want to be a dickhead unintentionally."

"Just intentionally, right?", Marvin joked.

"Exactly." Whizzer couldn't help but give Marvin his cocky grin. The latter seemed less tense again. This guy was a true rollercoaster of a person.

"It's nothing." Marvin sighs.   


"Alright. I'm just asking, because I want to play matchmaker for Charlotte and my best friend", Whizzer explained.   


"Oh. Honestly, she could use a girlfriend." Marvin laughed. 

Was there a possibility that Marvin had the ability to empathize and be genuinely caring? Whizzer wasn't sure he bought it. Even stranger than his response was the way he was looking at Whizzer. This guy was always looking at Whizzer in such an intense way. As if he were sizing him up. But also not at all? Whizzer didn't quite know what that facial expression was, but he wasn't sure whether he actually wanted to know.

"Well, Marv. It was fun talking to you, but I should probably go and look after Mendel. I'm basically the keeper of his sanity at this point."

"Alright, night." Marvin nodded.

"Have fun, having your spot all to yourself. See you tomorrow at nine, honey."

"Tomorrow?" Marvin furrowed his brows.As expected, Marvin's brain seemed to short circuit. At least that's what Marvin's not entirely blank facial expression told him. 

"Yes, tomorrow, Marvie." Patiently, Whizzer counted down as he walked away.

  


...3

"But... Why?"

...2

"Why not?", Whizzer shouted over his shoulder.

...1

"Hey! You're still wearing my hoodie." There it was.

Whizzer didn't bother turning around as he walked away. He was still wearing the hoodie, of course.

"Hey! Asshole! Don't just walk away while I'm talking to you." Marvin took a surprisingly short time to catch up with Whizzer. The one angry man stood there breathing heavily with his hands balled into fists.

"You caught up with me." Whizzer stopped and raised his hands in defeat and stopped walking. "Now what?"

"Give me back my fucking hoodie." Marvin was getting visibly tense. 

"You sure like your cursing. And you have a strange affinity for the word 'fucking'. Should I be concerned?" Whizzer looked down at Marvin with a cold look.

"Just... Give it." His internal anger was clearly visible in his eyes as Marvin held out his hand in a desperate attempt to get Whizzer to do what he wanted. Nope, you ain't getting your hoodie back.   


"I am not a dog, thank you very much", Whizzer spat. 

The sarcastically condescending glare Marvin received seemed to be the last straw for the desperate, still hoodieless man. He grabbed Whizzer by collar of the borrowed hoodie and shoved him into a wall. The collision of his back with the wall knocked the air out of his lungs. Fuck. Whizzer looked at Marvin, who didn't look angry anymore. The look now on Marvin's face was one all too familiar. That strangely analytical, zoned out look on his face. 

Marvin was still breathing heavily. But different. What was going on with him? An even better question, though was why it did things to Whizzer. Shit. Shit. Shit.Marvin was leaning in closer. What? No, he must be imagining it. Some sort of depth of field illusion from lack of oxygen to the brain or something. 

And as quickly as he had been shoved up against that wall, Marvin retreated. He jumped backwards as if Whizzer was something scathing hot or poison ivy. 

When he actually talked again, he didn't even look at Whizzer, deciding that the sidewalk was a much more interesting sight, apparently. "You can have my hoodie until tomorrow at nine. Fine. But tomorrow your going to bring it with you and not wear it. Alright?"

Too flustered and confused to think of a response longer than two or three words, Whizzer simply replied. "Sure."

"Now, was that so hard?", Marvin was now smiling. Asshole. 

Maybe responding to Marvin wasn't hard, but - ew, don't think about that in this context... Well, the for Marvin typical condescension did pull Whizzer from his dumbfounded state.

"Still not a dog, Marvie", the taller man spat with a glare, still leaning on the wall he just got shoved against.

"Bye." Marvin didn't wait for a response before he began walking away, leaving Whizzer by himself. He couldn't move. He was frozen and lost in flustered confusion. What the fuck exactly had just happened? How the fuck had whatever this was just happened anyway? 

What was happening to Whizzer? This guy, this asshole, had definitely not managed to make horny right after a pretty decent one night stand. When had he given Marvin that power? This was so, so wrong. Jesus, Whizzer didn't like what was happening to him one bit.

When he got back to his dorm he took off the hoodie and tossed it into the furthest corner of the room as if it were burning him. Mendel was not there, which surprised him. After watching something random in his Netflix reccomendations, he got ready for bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to share your thoughts.  
Reading what people think really helps me with my writing.  
Thanks for taking the time to read this.


	4. He Just Wants his Hoodie Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin still hasn't gotten his hoodie back.

The next morning Whizzer woke up feeling more disheveled than the night before. He couldn't let that asshole get to him. He had already let him get under his skin once. That wouldn't happen again. Never again. Marvin was already so entitled. He didnt need any more encouragement.

"Good morning, Whizzer." The confused gay's roommate sounded mischievous and Whizzer didn't like it one bit. 

"Morning", Whizzer replied, suspicious of what his roommate was going to say.

"Sounded like you had some interesting dreams last night, buddy", Mendel said.

"Seriously? Oh my god. I need to go wash the cringe off me." Whizzer jumped off his bed. 

"Just F Y I, I'm having a Riverdale binge watching session with Trina tonight. It's pretty much going to be an all-nighter, so our room is all your until about ten tomorrow morning. Whatever guy happens to come over, just make sure he stays away from my stuff and don't you dare so anything on my bed", Mendel said sternly. 

"Don't worry. I don't let guys come over anyways. Have fun." Whizzer gathered some items of clothing and his shampoo and soap and made his way to the communal showers. 

Feeling less tired and much more put together after showering, he came back to his room and packed his bag for his next class. It was Thursday, so he had his first class at 10:30 am. He still had two hours of free time and so he decided to get himself a coffee with Cordelia since she didn't have class either at this point in time. 

"So how did the whole hoodie situation go?" That was how Cordelia greeted him, already waiting with a latte macchiato for herself and a mocha for him.

"Good morning to you, too, friend. And I don't want to talk about it", Whizzer said, hoping he sounded as annoyed as he was. She could tell when to tease him and it was clear to her, that this was not the time. 

"Oh... alright. Sorry." She sounded slightly embarrassed. 

"Yeah. It's fine." 

"I guess this is not the best point for me to bring it up, but you dont want to talk about what happened last night, so... A classmate of mine is having a house party saturday night." Cordelia had even more awkwardness and apologetic unease in her voice. She immediately relaxed when Whizzer's eyes lit up, though.

"Oh, nice. This will help me get my mind off all this shit. That's really... convenient. Did you flirt with your classmate to convince him to throw a party?", Whizzer asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh my god, no! Everyone knows that I'm a huge lesbian. Never ever even consider the possibility of me flirting with a guy. I can barely muster up the courage to talk to a girl I like so flirting with someone I'm not into is off the table", Cordelia said in shock and mock offendedness.

"But that is exactly what you should do. It's perfect practice material. Especially if you know that that person is into you. In that case, on top of the practice you get a ton of compliments." Whizzer smirked. 

"No. Never. I am practicing heterosexual celibacy. Specifically the heterosexual kind. Because that's how gay I am." Cordelia laughed and Whizzer chuckled.

"Got it. You are the lesbian queen of heterosexual celibacy. And I am your slutty, gay right hand wingman. Shoot me their address and I will ask the others to come with me. You can count on me. You'll be moved in with one another before the end of the month." He gave Cordelia a peck on the cheek. 

"And this is why you're my best friend. You support the unhealthy U-Haul lesbian in me perfectly", she said. Cordelia attacked her exhausted, but nonetheless supportive friend with one of her huge bear hugs.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about last night?", Cordelia asked again. 

"Yeah." God, he hoped Cordelia would drop it. Whizzer couldn't - shoudn't think about how last night ended. He couldn't handle his body betraying him more than it already had.

"Wanna come over and watch bad movies? I don't have any plans tonight", Cordelia offered with an open smile. Thank god she didn't dig any further. 

"Well, I still need to give that dick his hoodie back. So I'm not really free." He rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand. 

"But giving him that jacket only takes like 30 minutes if you have to wait up for him for a bit." Cordelia said, looking confused.

"Sorry. Even just ten minutes with that guy is so exhausting, I'll need time to recharge", Whizzer said with an exasperated smile3 and let out a deep sigh.

"Whizzer, we both know that that made it sound like you're going to sneak off to screw him, right?", Cordelia joked and chuckled lightheartedly.

"We wouldn't have to sneak off. Mendel is having a binge watching session with Marvin's girlfriend", he explained. Whizzer sounded much too invested and exasperated for his own liking. "Girlfriend, remember? Marvin is straight." 

"So is spaghetti until it gets hot and wet. I feel like we have gone through a role reversal today. Oh my god, is this freaky friday? Do I have to screw a guy to get back to being the useless lesbian I am?" Cordelia jokingly let out a sound of despair.

"No I think you just proved that you're fine." Whizzer gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"I guess I have been especially lonely lately, though. I can only hope that everything is gonna go back to normal. Or that I get a girlfriend", Cordelia said.

"How about we plan out your outfit for the party?", Whizzer asked.

"Oh, yes!" Cordelia quite literally applauded the idea.

They talked for at least half an hour before settling on a grease-esque outfit with black skinny jeans, white plateau sneakers and a white crop top with huge pink hoop earrings. Whizzer couldn't wait for the party to finally wingman his best friend a girlfriend.

"Even if Charlotte is nowhere near as gay as she looks, she is gonna get so flustered around you. Speaking of it. I asked Marvin and she is, in fact, a huge lesbian. Just like I predicted. I'm basically psychic with my gaydar." Whizzer shrugged.

"Oh, great psychic Whiz, how shall I repay you for sniffing out this gay?" Cordelia laughed at her own joke. Whizzer loved her so much.

"Just be ready to bring me home if I ever get too wasted to take care of myself and we're even."

"Only if I don't have to give up flirting eith a cute girl because of you", Cordelia said.

"But you wouldn't do that", Whizzer countered. 

"You know me too well. Dammit." Cordelia chuckled.

"I wouldn't even be mad if you left me drunk somewhere if it finally got you some action, though, so it's fine by me." Whizzer smiled at his friend mischievously. 

"Deal", she said.

"Deal", Whizzer agreed. 

They shook hands on it and giggled over their pretty bad jokes. 

Then Whizzer realized. Shit. "Fuck. What time is it?"

"It's..." Cordelia got out her phone, but Whizzer saw the screen before she could say anything. 10:15 am. Shit.

It would take him 15 minutes of walking just to be on campus again. Public transport would be even worse. He'd have to run.

"Gotta go. Love you." He hastily hugged Cordelia goodbye and began running. Good thing he had been smart enough to actually take his bag with him.

"Bye!" Cordelia shouted after her friend.

As he ran he hoped he wouldn't trip. That would not only make him late but also ruin his pants. His running became speed walking. A he kept going, he noticed how a car next to him kept his pace rather than passing him to keep up with traffic. Before he could look, he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Late for something?" God, it was Marvin again. Was the universe conspiring against Whizzer?

"Actually, yes. Very late. I don't have time for a chat right now", Whizzer panted as he tried to run some more to increase his chance of being there on time.

"Get in." Marvin pulled up to the sidewalk, which made Whizzer stop speed walking in confusion. Was he being serious? 

"Huh?" That was all he could think to say.

"Get in before I change my mind", Marvin said and opened the car door for Whizzer to get in. Now, the latter didn't want to risk being even later due to standing still for almost half a minute, so he jumped in.

"Thanks." Whizzer said.

"You're welcome." For once Marvin didn't sound sarcastic. Quite admirable really. He must have had a really pleasant morning then.

"You didn't have to offer me a ride", Whizzer said. His confusion made him sound more unsure than he wanted.

"I know" Marvin replied, keeping his eyes on the road. He didn't look annoyed for once. That was an unusual sight for sure. 

"Are you actually smiling?", Whizzer said, a grin growing on his own face. He was really surprised.

"Don't", Marvin warned him. Alright... it had been worth a try. They drove in silence for a few minutes. There was music playing quietly. That sounded like... was that a show tune?

"You listen to musicals?", Whizzer asked.

"Yeah", Marvin answered. So no actual conversation was going to take place. Good to know. For the rest of the car ride, to pass the time, Whizzer tried to identify where the song could be from. A lot of harmonies. Alright... another key change. Oh, wow another one? The singer, probably the female lead kept repeating a phrase in her quirky, energetic voice. "I am so much better". He would probably be able to find the song on google or something if he cared enough to look it up, which he didn't. They arrived on campus and he pretty much leaped out of the car.

"See you at nine. Don't be late like yesterday", Marvin said in his usual annoyed tone of voice. 

"I don't keep my dates waiting. Don't worry." Whizzer leaned slightly into the open car window. 

"It's not a date", Marvin hissed. 

"Whatever you say, buddy." Whizzer smiled and rolled his eyes.

That said, Whizzer sprinted to get to his class on time. Surprisingly enough, he actually entered the classroom just in time.

* * *

As soon as Whizzer had attended all of his classes for the day, he returned to his room for a nap. He didn't remember any of last nights dreams, but if his unexplainable tiredness and Mendels insinuations were any indicator, he didn't want to remember them. He crashed onto his mattress and passed out pretty much right away.

He woke up at 8 PM. Fucking god. Any longer than that and he would have been late again. Now, pack the hoodie...

The hoodie. Life had got to be fucking kidding him. After almost half an hour of searching, he still hadn't found it. Shit. Where had he thrown it last night? 

He was about to give up in a moment of desperation. But then finally, he found it!He saw it hanging over the back of Mendel's desk chair. Jackpot. Mendel must have seen it lying on the floor and put it somewhere more visible so Whizzer would find it once he started searching for it. He stuffed the hoodie into his messenger bag, threw on the leather jacket and made his way to the tree spot.

Whizzer showed up five minutes early just in case Marvin didn't. Much to his surprise, the guy showed up ten minutes late. And he looked so much more annoyed than he had that afternoon when he offered Whizzer a ride. Let's get this over with.

"Can you just give me my hoodie or do you want to have a smoke before we get this over with like last night?", Marvin asked, every word more clipped than the one before.. 

"No, it's alright. Got it here", Whizzer replied in defeat. He didn't even want to talk back at him.

Whizzer was simply done with dealing with him. He dug into his messenger bag and handed Marvin the hoodie. Or rather, he tried. Marvin just stared. Oh god, not again. After a solid minute of staring, he raised his eyebrows which disappeared into the hair that covered his forehead. 

"I'm not sure if you're still trying to fuck with me or not", Marvin said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Whizzer now furrowed his eyebrows.

"You probably didn't care to notice, so I'm just gonna let you know, that this isn't my hoodie. Not only is that not my hoodie, it's Mendels work out hoodie."

"Oh my fucking god. Nice." Whizzer had to sit down at that revelation.

"You can say that again", Marvin mumbled.

"So, I'm gonna have a frustration smoke now. You're welcome to join me if you promise not to be a dick about me bringing the wrong hoodie", Whizzer said. 

"I'm not a dick." Marvin sounded offended.

"Well, that statement is kinda debatable, my friend." Whizzer rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I promise not to be a dick about you mistaking this hoodie for mine", Marvin smirked slightly. Why was Marvin acting so weird? 

"Thanks. You can sit down now." Whizzer still couldn't help smiling at Marvin trying to be pleasant. "You know, kindness is a good look on you."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you are flirting with me", the shorter of the two said, raising his eyebrows. He had a really expressive face now that Whizzer wasn't distracted by mean bullshit coming out of his mouth. 

"I know when to pick my battles", Whizzer responded distractedly, busy looking for his cigarettes and lighter. Marvin, on the other hand, had already lit a cigarette for himself. 

"I see you remembered to bring your own this time...", he commented. Whizzer realized that, on top of bringing the wrong hoodie, he hadn't brought his cigarettes or lighters. "Oh fuck me." 

"I already told you I'm straight." Well at least that's what he said. Whizzer didn't quite believe it, but Marvin didn't need to know that.

"No, I know that. I just realized that I forgot my own. Cigarettes, that is." Here goes nothing. Time to see if his puppy eyes would work.

"You want a cigarette from me, correct?" Strangely enough Marvin said this in a fondly exasperated manner, which gave Whizzer pause. Whatever.

"Yes, please?" Whizzer asked with his eyebrows raised in mock innocence, which apparently was funny enough to Marvin to make him laugh.

"Alright. Here you go." Marvin held out a cigarette with the filter end pointing towards Whizzer. He just couldn't resist and took the cigarette from Marvin's hand with his lips while smiling devilishly.

Marvin almost didn't collapse. It was still visibly noticable though. Whizzer tried to suppress his urge to grin in victory of this small interaction. For once Marvin hadn't had the upper hand and, gog, did that feel good. They smoked their cigarettes in silence.

When Marvin finished his own, he put out its remains and got up. "It's probably only fair if you get to have my spot for yourself occasionally. So, have a nice night, I guess", the man, who was still missing his hoodie, said.

"Still not your spot", Whizzer retorted and got up. "Also I had an idea." He finished his cigarette and stomped it out. "You could just come to my dorm and get your hoodie yourself. You'd finally have your precious hoodie back and we won't have to meet here every single night for forever."

"It's kind of your fault that I don't have it yet, but I guess that is the best alternative", Marvin said and shrugged. He did seem to actually try not being a dick. Whizzer was impressed.

"Alright, then. Let's go."

"Lead the way", Marvin motioned for him to go and so Whizzer did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think about this.  
Comments are really encouraging to me! Not that I don't appreciate kudos.  
I hope you had fun reading.


	5. When You Can't Act Straight to Save Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin is so straight, you guys!

Marvin probably didn't know the exact route to Whizzer's dorm. How did Whizzer know that? Every time Marvin wanted to turn left or right too early, Whizzer had to pull the brunette, determined man back by his collar.

"Could you stop that?", Marvin growled.

"Only if you can wait for me to show you where you should go", Whizzer said and rolled his eyes, which Marvin would have been able to see if he weren't half a fucking football field in front of him. 

The brunette kept walking in front of the taller man despite all of this. How about he just followed him for a minute or two and just saw what would happen? Whizzer would give the know-it-all one last chance to not be a smartass.

"Didn't you tell me to lead the way just a few minutes ago?", he asked. For a few seconds Whizzer was left to wonder whether he had heard what he had said. His question wasn't left unanswered for long, though. After a minute or two Marvin responded. 

"Didnt you tell me I'd have my hoodie back tonight after you kept it yesterday?" Marvin asked back. 

"Took you a bit to come up with a comeback?", Whizzer retorted. He waited for another minute, Marvin probably feeling like he had won this conversation. The arrogance of that guy. 

"Well, you do have a point. But we've also been walking the wrong way for a the past two blocks", Whizzer finally said and watched with a satified grin as Marvin's cocky stride came to a screeching halt.

He turned around to face Whizzer and crossed his arms. "And why didn't you bother to tell me?"

"Because you wouldn't have listened to me. Hell, I was trying to get you to walk alongside me and you didn't listen", he looked down at Marvin. 

"Fine. Show me where to go", Marvin said as he lifted his arms in defeat.

"This time, please, actually follow me." Whizzer gave Marvin a pointed look.

Since they had to take a longer route thanks to Marvin, they arrived at his dorm after roughly thirty minutes. That was just around double the amount time it would have taken them in the first place. Only when they entered his dorm room, did Whizzer remember that he had no idea where the hoodie was. Since he had taken Mendel's hoodie in a sleepy, confused hurry, he hadn't actually found the item of clothing he'd been looking for. Shit. 

"Seeing this dorm room makes me all the more happy that I have my own apartment." Marvin crossed his arms with a satisfied look on his face. 

"Payed for by mommy and daddy I assume?" That dig at Marvin's pride wiped the satisfied right off the fashion disaster's face. Got that one right. 

"So, where is my hoodie?", Marvin asked.

"Just sit down on my bed and I'll get it for you", Whizzer replied, trying to mask his panic with annoyance. 

Think. Where did you throw it? Whizzer had entered his dorm room, turned to his bed and... Right! The nook next to the wardrobe!

"Gimme a sec, you'll have it back in a few seconds." Whizzer hoped Marvin didnt hear the unsure edge in his voice. 

"Take your time", Marvin said. 

Whizzer turned around in confusion only to find Marvin lying on his back, blatantly staring at his ass. When the latter saw Whizzer looking, he seemed to have come to his senses and looked up at the ceiling instead.

"I hate to interrupt you from the undoubtedly amazing view you have from there, but I beg you to take off your fucking shoes off. I sleep in that bed almost every night. Also, just in case you didn't know, staring at a guy's ass isn't a thing straight guys do." Whizzer turned back around and kept digging for the hoodie. 

"I was... looking at the bookshelf behind you. Not at you, Whizzer. Your ass isn't even that great." Marvin was stammering. Oh boy. 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy", Whizzer replied.

He continued to dig for the hoodie. It had somehow been covered by some of Whizzers books about photography. If the creaking of Whizzer's bed frame was any indication, Marvin had gotten up. He probably wanted to snoop around and look through at least some of Whizzer's stuff.

"Whatever you do, don't go through Mendel's stuff. That's what he asked me to make sure of when he told me he was going to stay at Trina's."

"Mendel is over at Trina's? I didn't know about that", Marvin sounded strange saying this.

"Yeah. Mendel told me in the morning", Whizzer replied.

"Usually Trina tells me about stuff like this. Hmm..." Marvin sounded openly jealous now.

"She is her own person, my friend", Whizzer said.

"I guess you're right." Marvin sighed, sounding resigned. Did Marvin just say he agreed with him? Actually thought whizzed was right? Miracles happened at the most unexpected of moments.

"You agreed with me." In surpriise, Whizzer had to turn around to look at the shorter brunette. Marvin was already looking at him again. 

"I did. Now, I really want my hoodie back", Marvin insisted. 

"Yeah, yeah. You just keep distracting me from finding it by talking to me", Whizzer defended himself and got back to looking.

"To say I'm more distracting than you... That would be a lie." Marvin was acting weird. Just play along. Straight, gay or whatever, flirting was fun.

"I have to say, you are right on that one. How could I say something so wrong about my level of attractiveness? I'm truly embarrassed", Whizzer joked.

"You should be." Marvin chuckled.

And finally, he had it. Whizzer straightened his back and spun around to be faced with a Marvin, who stood way too close to him. He could almost feel the breath of the badly dressed and yet really handsome man in front of him. Once again Whizzer seemed to be seeing things. It seemed to him as though Marvin was getting closer. But he couldn't be. But then...

What? Marvin made a noticable, intentional step towards him. Now he was even more confused. What was Marvin trying to achieve by doing this? What could his intentions be? His hoodie was found and very much in reach. Quite literally, too.

The hoodie slipped from his mind as he dropped it involuntarily. Before Whizzer knew what was happening, he was being pushed up against his wardrobe with Marvin's lips almost wrestling his own. It was a bruising kiss and despite all of Whizzers conscience screaming at him, he couldn't cooperate with what his conscience wanted him to do.During the few moments, Whizzer had the mental capacity to stop whatever this was that were doing, 

Marvin's hands found their way to Whizzer's hair or the nape of his neck, his waist or his ass and, well at that point it was pretty much it for Whizzer's self control.They stayed like this for minutes, maybe hours. Whizzer didn't know, but quite frankly he didn't care. When he tried kissing and sucking on Marvin's neck, the shorter of the two pulled Whizzers hair. That made him gasp and throw his head back. A perfect target for Marvin. Whizzer could feel how dark the hickeys would look the next day. Fuck.

He stumbled forward and almost fell when Marvin all of a sudden pulled back and backed off into Mendel's half of the room. 

"What the fuck was that?", Whizzer whispered, breathing heavily and deeply confused and turned on at the same time.

"I don't know. Just give me my hoodie." Marvin sounded helpless and broken and his voice shaky and wavering.

It made Whizzer almost notice a twinge of sadness somewhere in his ribcage. He felt strangely responsible. Once he had shaken off the feeling of shock, Whizzer picked up the hoodie and held it out for Marvin to take.

"Thanks." He left without another word, leaving Whizzer by himself and flustered. Whizzer almost didnt flinch, when Marvin slammed the door behind him. He really needed to go to sleep. Otherwise he might do something, or someone, he'd really regret.

* * *

When Whizzer woke up, last night's hardcore makeout session with the oh so straight Marvin almost seemed like a dream. It wasn't like Marvin would ever do something so spontaneous and so gay, right? The illusion of knowing what was up and what was down, who was straight and who was gay, was over once Whizzer spared himself one look in the mirror. Jesus, he'd never seen a hickey this dark on his usually flawless complexion. There was a first time for anything apparently. Like Marvin.

God, how had he let things get to the point they had gotten to? He knew, if he was honest with himself. Marvin knew just how to push his buttons. That seemed to be a general thing between them. They knew how to push each other's buttons just right. Stop, he scolded himself. There was no "them". Marvin had kissed him in a moment of confusion. That was all it was.

No makeup in this world could have covered up his shame so he decided to have today be a neverending walk of shame. The only one who'd actually be bothered by it would be Marvin after all.

Whizzer decided to take a walk during his lunch break. He had taken his Polaroid camera as well as his professional photography camera with him to take some pictures. He stopped here and there and wondered if the scenery he was viewing would be worth a picture. After wandering about for around half an hour, feeling disappointed in himself, he sat down on a park bench. He needed new at least one new picture to show for his critiques class. Despite knowing that his perfectionism wouldn't help him get his shot for the month, he still couldn't find it within himself to actually take pictures. 

"You're such a perfectionist", his mom would say. "You always want everything to be just right."

What his mom would say as a compliment, his dad said as a way of telling him that he was annoying and a try hard.

"Why can't you just do things? You can't always wait for everything to be perfect."

His father would berate him most nights at the dinner table. 

"Like when you go out. You take longer than a girl to get ready."

Fun times. 

Whizzer hadn't talked to his parents in two to three weeks. And no matter how much he wished that it was relieving to him, it wasn't. He wanted to say he didn't need them. He wanted to say that he didn't miss them.He wished he could say he was finally happy with himself now that he didn't have to try and be the good, straight son his parents wanted him to be. 

Fuck this, he had to get to class.


	6. It's just a party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a mistake. Nothing like that would happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this story i might continue it with another part in my Falsettos College AU series.  
Now sit back and enjoy Whizzer and Marvin fucking up gloriously.

After a full day of classes Whizzer returned to find Mendel studying again. "Did you have fun with Trina?", Whizzer wiggled his eyebrows.

"Just purely platonic fun. That doesn't seem to have been the type of fun you had last night, though, my friend", Mendel replied in a slightly stilted fashion.

"Oh, it wasn't as fun as it looks." Instead it had been rather interesting. And _not_ the type of interesting you didn't want out of a makeout session.

"I'm not sure I believe you, buddy. But anywho. We had a great time catching up on Riverdale. I watched an episode without her and it was so hard to hide it. I felt really guilty, actually." That might just have been that weird tone to his voice. Mendel was such a sweetheart.

"You look and act like you feel guilty about anything if someone puts enough pressure on you", Whizzer quipped. 

"Hey!_ I'm_ the psychiatrist in training. You're not allowed to psychoanalyze me like that. That's my job", Mendel joked, acting as if his roommate's statement had offended him.

Whizzer checked his phone and saw that Cordelia had finally sent him the location of the house party. And after what had happened last night, Whizzer was certainly curious to see what would happen at the party. To see what Marvin would do while drunk. Not like he would actually fuck a guy with a girlfriend or boyfriend. Though it seemed the closet cases wanted him the most. No one deserved to be cheated on, least of all Trina. She had to put up with Marvin so much, that being cheated on really would just fuck her up really badly.

"So, are you feeling up for going to a house party? Someone mentioned there was a party and I just got the address. Want me to send it to you? I really don't want to have to go by myself", Whizzer pleaded.

"Well, I'm not sure. Charlotte might want to go. If she is going, I probably will, too. I hope Trina will want to go." Mendel began rambling. 

After a minute of thinking, Mendel relented. "Alright. Yeah, I'll go. Send me the address. When should we show up?"

"I don't really know. Let's just all show up whenever we can. We should be able to find one another pretty easily", Whizzer said.

At least that had been the idea. Whizzer had gotten there around eight thirty. A lot of other people had arrived even before he did. This house was stuffed with students dying to drown their exam stress in cheap beer and too strong cocktails. Whizzer couldn't wait to join them. First, though, before he could get drunk, wingman duty called.So he fixed himself a weak rum and coke and began looking for Charlotte. 

While looking for the short lesbian, he texted Cordelia to see if she had already arrived.

"Hey bich

Where u at?"

Cordelia replied.

"living room, next to pretentious shelf

Cute girl talking to me

Lesbian brain taking over"

Alright. Let's see who she's talking to... He looked for the living and lo and behold Cordelia and Charlotte had found eachother. Oh, young lesbian love. The outfit they had planned out looked even better on her than Whizzer could have ever imagined. Whizzer felt like a proud gay dad.

"Cordelia! Hi! Didn't expect to see you here!" He hugged his favorite lesbian. "Oh! Finally, Charlotte. I've been looking for you." 

"Well, here I am. So you know Cordelia?", Carlotte asked curiously.

"Yeah. Beautiful to see how two queers found each other." He smiled at the two. 

"I absolutely agree." Charlotte just smiled at Cordelia. So sweet. Oh, young lesbian love.

"Definitely", Cordelia said sweetly and smiled back.

"Well, you two seem like you were having a nice conversation", Whizzer replied. "If you need me, I'm either in the kitchen or one of the bedrooms."

"Alright. Talk to you later", Charlotte gave Whizzer a pat on the shoulder and turned back to Cordelia, who was already back to giving her whole attention to the dark skinned lesbian. 

Now, he had not expected to have most of the evening left once Cordelia had finally started talking to Mendel's friend. Before he got himself completely wasted, it was probably for the best that he looked for the others he was at this party with.Maybe he could save Mendel from becoming a depressed drunk. He was just the type for that. After ten minutes of looking, Whizzer found him and Trina sitting out on the patio, talking with bottles of beer in hand.

"Hi, guys! I see you made it!" He approached the bank.

"Hi, Whizzer!" Mendel got up and hugged Whizzer.After the hug, he sat back down on Trina's left. The neurotic psychology major was sensitive, but usually avoided physical contact, so he wouldn't make things awkward. That meant, he was tipsy for sure.

"Hi, Mendel. Trina." He greeted the girl, who was still sitting with a nod.

"Hi, Whizzer." The girl smiled up from her sitting posiition.

"How much has he had?", Whizzer whispered, subtly pointing at his neurotic roommate. Trina held up two fingers next to her bottle. What a lightweight Mendel was.

"Sit down with us." Mendel was a loud drunk, apparently. And very emotionally needy.

"Don't mind if I do." Whizzer sat down in the only free spot on the bank, next to Trina."So you guys made it, too. I already saw Charlotte. She was talking to a friend of mine actually."

"Is she blonde and tall?", Trina asked.

"Yup, that's her." Whizzer nodded and took a sip.

"Oh, Charlotte immediately hit on her." Mendel seemed to blurt out anything that came to mind when he became tipsy.

"With the outfit Cordelia is wearing, she better have", Whizzer replied, cuckling at Mendel's endearingly inebriated honesty. 

"You're here?" At this point as little as two words were enough to identify Marvin. Act natural. Act natural, Whizzer.

"So he's the 'random guy from one of your classes' who told you about the party. Nice one, Mendel." Asshole. Why had he felt so nervous about tonight in the first place?

"Don't be so meeeean", Mendel whined. "I just wanted to have some fun with you and Trina. I knew you wouldn't want to come if Whiz was here."

"Come on, Marvie. Play nice." Trina sounded pretty annoyed at her boyfriend being such a dick. Marvin walked up to the bench they were sitting on. He took a deep breath. Oh, boy. 

"Whizzer, would you please move, so I can sit next to my girlfriend?" Surprisingly, Marvin didn't say something that made Whizzer want to slap him. 

"That must have taken a good hour of practicing in front of his mirror to not sound in any way condescending. I'm impressed." The alcohol had made him lose control over his words allready. Shit. 

"Whizzer..." Despite Marvin's soft tone, his name sounded just the slightest bit like a warning. "Please."

"Alright. I'll move. But just because you asked nicely", Whizzer said.

He moved a chair to be right next to the bank and sat down on. Marvin sat down and put his arm around Trina, who leaned against him and put her head on his shoulder. They looked like the picture perfect couple. Whizzer would have scoffed at the boring image if he didn't know how dysfunctional their relationship truly was.

"How's Charlotte's flirting going? Did you see them, Marvin?" Mendel was already slurring his words the slightest bit. Jesus. His alcohol tolerance was ridiculously low.

Trina tried to suppress a chuckle. Marvin placed a kiss on her cheek, which made her giggle in her relaxed state. Whizzer rolled his eyes. Heterosexuals and their relationships. 

"The last I saw of her, she was making out with the tall blonde", Marvin said. Score!

"The tall blonde happens to be my friend. Her name is Cordelia. Actually, since my drink is empty, I will get myself a new one and see if I can catch a glimpse of the two lovebirds", Whizzer replied.

"My drink's almost gone, too. Mind if I go with you?" Marvin got up and emptied the last bit of his drink.

"That was quick, but sure. Follow me." Whizzer gave him the widest grin. 

"Alright", he sighed and motioned for Whizzer to go ahead, which he did with pride. 

In the kitchen he mixed himself another rum and coke, this time definitely stronger than the last. After all, his job was done. Mendel wasn't spiralling quite yet thanks to Trina and Cordelia was on her way to scoring a girlfriend. Now he could ruin his liver and screw a hot guy without feeling guilty about leaving his friends to fend for themselves.

"Whizzer, I just want us to be on the same page", Marvin began, but was interrupted by Whizzer. 

"Rum and coke or vodka red bull?", the taller man asked.

"Vodka red bull. Thanks.", Marvin said. "I just want to be clear on this: Last night didn't happen."

"What didn't happen?", Whizzer asked innocently.

"Last night", Marvin repeated.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Marvin", Whizzer replied.

"How can you not remember. We-", he finally caught on.

"Nothing happened last night." Whizzer smiled and winked at Marvin as he handed him his drink. "Nothing to worry about."

Just as they left the kitchen, they bumped into Cordelia and Charlotte, who had an arm around Cordelia's waist.

"Oh hi, Whizzer." Cordelia sounded a bit dazed. Her face was flushed and her neck was already covered with hickeys. Charlotte was an animal, Jesus Christ.

"Having fun as I can see." Whizzer gave her a suggestive look.

"Oh yeah, I'm having a great time. We're getting drinks now. Byeeee." She waved goodbye as they entered the kitchen. 

"Let's get back to the others." Marvin walked ahead of Whizzer. At least this time he knew where he was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think about this chapter!


	7. What Even Is Regret?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes happen. Are they still mistakes if you keep repeating them, though?

Whizzer woke up only mildly hungover, but all the more confused. His mind was hazy, his sheets felt weird and his mattress, too. On top of that he realized that under these weird sheets he was naked.Not that he felt uncomfortable, he just usually slept with at least a pair of boxers on.Even more weird than all of that though, was the weight of an arm around his waist. The weight of an arm around his waist.

Had some guy gone home with him tonight? He never let guys stay over night. It was even one of his unwritten rules to never stay overnight at another guy's place. Maybe it was just a weird dream. Maybe he was still half asleep. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.The arm slung around his waist was still present and he was definitely not in his dorm room. Shit. Well, it had been worth a try.

The apartment had nice furniture, probably expensive. But, god, was it an absolute mess. Whizzer could barely see which clothes were his of all the clothes strewn across the room. How could someone live somewhere this messy? At least it didn't look filthy. It was just chaos. The guy who had his arms slung around Whizzer's waist stirred, but didn't wake up.

Retrace his steps. He had to retrace his steps. What was the last thing he remembered? He remembered seeing Cordelia and Charlotte, talking to Trina and Mendel and fixing himself and Marvin drinks. They passed Cordelia and Charlotte. Whizzer really had to ask Cordelia to spill everything. After that he went back to talking with Trina and Mendel. Mendel got into his famed tumblr drunk mood, so Trina being the sweetheart she was decided to help him home. That left the two lesbians, and Marvin and Whizzer to themselves. Really, since the girls were pretty much busy with one another, it was just Marvin and him.

Thats where his memory started becoming fuzzy. They talked for a bit and Marvin was actually kind of pleasant to be around.Whizzer found out that Marvin had a little brother named Jason. His eyes were so soft and loving as he talked about his little brother.That had been the first time, Marvin seemed genuinely loving and caring towards anyone. After a short while they emptied their cups and got themselves another drink. Whizzer had the genius idea to do shots. That's when it got really hazy.

Whizzer spotted a guy he found attractive and started flirting. The guy was definitely into it. His name had started with a K. Or maybe a C?Whizzer had wanted to go home with him, but he was stopped by some guy. Someone, who made the first guy leave without him. After that all he remembered was making out with... Marvin. Oh god no. Then he was sitting in a cab. When they got to Marvin's place they had made out some more and... shit. He'd blown the guy. Great fucking job, Whizzer Brown. 

He really didn't want to believe he'd had sex with Marvin and had stayed over night at his place. He slowly and carefully tried to extricate himself from the sleeping man's arms unnoticed. That failed pretty spectacularly. Whizzer seemed to suddenly suffer from clumsy bitch syndrome. Marvin began to wake up and groaned at being woken up. There Whizzer stood. In the middle of Marvin's bedroom. Completely naked. Before Whizzer could even begin looking for simply his underwear, he was interrupted by Marvin.

"Whizzer? What the...?" He saw Marvin's eyes widen at the realization of what exactly was going on. And then the memory of what they had done the night before. "Fuck! We... Oh shit."

It was time to play it cool. Marvin couldn't know how much he himself was panicking on the inside. He couldn't and wouldn't let Marvin have the satisfaction of knowing that. Just be chill.

"Good morning, Marvin. Did you sleep well?" He smiled nonchalantly the man, who sat up in his bed and actively avoided looking remotely in his direction.

"Um... I guess I did?" Marvin was clearly taken aback by Whizzer's relaxed greeting. Marvin was almost as surprised as Whizzer was himself.

The latter distracted himself from the awkwardness by resuming the search for his clothes. Fuck, how did Marvin ever find anything around here? This place was even more impossible than Marvin's behavior.

Oh, god, finally he found his underwear! He rushed to put them on and finally felt a lot less vulnerable.

"Your innocent, young eyes are safe now", Whizzer reassured Marvin.

Marvin's body became visibly less tense and the man looked at him again. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Drowsiness made his face kinder and his eyes less spiteful. 

"Hope you had fun last night. I'd like to think I'm pretty practiced." He did his best to sound completely disinterested. 

"Well, I did I guess. I think I enjoyed it as much as someone who is not gay can enjoy... well, you know..." Marvin trailed off.

"A blowjob from a guy?", Whizzer offered to fill in the blank for the liar. 

"Yeah. That." Marvin pointed in his direction in agreement. He must have a lot of practice in lying to himself. 

Whizzer searched for last night's jeans to no avail. This was ridiculous. Was Marvin's place some sort of Bermuda triangle for fashionable clothing? Where the fuck had his clothes gone? 

"How do you live like this? It's like a clothing nuke went off or something", he said in an annoyed, exasperated tone. Marvin apparently chose to ignore Whizzers dig. At least Whizzer didn't receive a retort.

"Shit. I have three missed calls from Trina! What am I gonna do?", Marvin shouted as if expecting a good lie to fly into his lap. 

"Well, I dont know if it's a thing straight guys like you do... but if I were you, I'd probably call back my girlfriend." Whizzer gave Marvin a sarcastic smil.

"Not before you leave." The cold look in his eyes was back. Oh joy. "Your jeans are somewhere on that couch over there. You left your shirt at the door."

"Thanks. I love a gentleman, who knows how to treat me", Whizzer replied sarcastically as he went where the still half asleep man had told him to look. 

"Do you want me to also pack you lunch? I don't owe you shit. Just get your stuff and go." Marvin was really, really marvin today,_ wow_.

He found his jeans next to the couch and put them on. While walking to the front door to retrieve his shit he passed a mirror. He was absolutely covered in hickeys. And he had thought, Charlotte was an animal for the few cute baby hickeys she had given Cordelia. Hanging on the wardrobe next to the front door, he found his shirt and shoes and put them on.

"Found your stuff yet?", Marvin's voice came from the bedroom. He sounded a lot more awake now. 

"Yeah", Whizzer said once he was back in Marvin's bedroom. "A little help would have gone a long way, though. Anyways, have fun calling your girlfriend, buddy."

Whizzer collected his phone and left without waiting for a response from Marvin, who was still sat in his bed. The door closed behind Whizzer as he walked away. He took the elevator down and sighed in relief once he had almost left this cursed building. Just before he exited the apartment complex, he began looking for his headphones and room key out of reflex.

He always put his keys and headphones in the pockets of the jacket he was wearing that day. And that's when he realized that he had left his fucking jacket at Marvin's. Shit. And back up Whizzer went. After half a minute of banging his fist on Marvin's door, the latter pulled open the door, looking furious. He was wearing red pajama bottoms and a wrinkled as fuck graphic T-shirt he had probably thrown on in a hurry to open the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" Marvin froze as soon as he saw, it was him, he looked almost apologetic. "Oh hi, Whizzer."

"Do you greet all your neighbors like that?" Whizzer raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"Shut up", Marvin murmured in a grumpy tone of voice. His eyes still were softer than they usually looked. They made him look... Whizzer couldn't put his finger on the shorter man's facial expression. "Why did you come back?"

"I came to hear how your call with Trina went. Did it go well?", he deadpanned.

Marvin stuttered. "I- Uh, she- It wa-"

"Just kidding. I left my jacket. It has my keys and headphones and I know if I didn't get them back right now, I would have probably had to wait a whole month and retaliation for your hoodie", Whizzer said.

"Fine, come in. I'll help you find it. I'm pretty sure I tossed it somewhere around here." Marvin opened the apartment door wider to let Whizzer in.

"I think I see it somewhere over there", Whizzer guessed as a reply.

He walked to a corner of the hallway kitchen combo room. Bingo. He picked it up and checked the pockets of his jacket to make sure, he didn't leave anything else at Marvin's apartment. There were his keys and keychain wallet. And in the other pocket he found his headphones. Just where his things were supposed to be. 

"Well, that was easy", Marvin said.

"Yeah", Whizzer agreed. "Thought this would take another half hour, considering that your place is perfect material for an episode of hoarders." The comment made Marvin roll his eyes and cross his arms.

"Do you have everything you need?", Marvin asked, sounding exasperated.

"I think I do. But if I don't just message me or give me a call." Whizzer smiled at the man in front of him.

"Then give me your number", Marvin said plainly. 

"Right. Yeah. Just hand me over your phone...", Whizzer answered. Marvin gave the taller man his phone and Whizzer entered his phone number. 

He couldn't resist putting a sparkle emoji behind his name. After he was done, he handed the phone back to Marvin. 

"There you go", Whizzer said.

"So you are even obnoxious in people's contacts?", Marvin asked with an actually slightly playful tone, rolling his eyes.

"Of course. It's my best quality, what can I say?" Whizzer replied with a wide smile. 

"I guess this is my que to leave, right?"

"Right", Marvin echoed. "Just like I said, last night about the night before. This didn't happen."

"Sure. You should still let me know if you find something I might have left by accident, though." Whizzer walked to the front door.

"Will do." Marvin opened the door for Whizzer. "Bye, then."

"See ya." Whizzer pointed finger guns at Marvin and left.

Well, that was a clusterfuck of a morning. Whizzer had sex with Marvin last night. He had gone home with the unbearably dressed asshole that was Marvin and engaged in sexual activity. What a world! Whizzer decided to get himself a coffee before returning to his room. He retrieved his phone from his jacket to google a route to the next Starbucks. That was his first look at his phone that morning. What time even was it?

His phone screen read:

10:56 am

3 missed calls

5 unread messages 

Shit. So it wasn't just Marvin who got tons of messages. So what exactly was going on? He unlocked his phone. All the missed calls and messages were from Cordelia. Okay, Whizzer was getting worried. Did Charlotte do anything to his friend? Already ready to give Charlotte a serious talking to, he opened his messages

"Judt letting you know yhat things r going great with Charlotte"

09:12 pm 

The lesbian already sounded drunk with those typos. Whizzer was nonetheless happy for his friend, though.

"FYI I might go homw with her"

11:19 pm 

Score! It had definitely been the outfit. It was official. Whizzer was the king of lesbian wingmanning. Cordelia would have to bake him a cake with his new royal title written on it. 

Where ARE yoi?

01:24 am 

I wamted to say goodbye but I couldnt find you. Stay safw.

01:37 am

So Cordelia was fine. She had just been looking for him so she wouldn't vanish off to Charlotte's and make Whizzer worried. And that was coincidentally exactly what Whizzer had done. Great. Disregarding the fact that Whizzer had worried his best friend, she had definitely gotten some the night before. Whizzer called his friend and hoped she wouldn't be too mad at him. She picked up after it rang three times. 

"Whizzer, where were you last night?" Cordelia's voice was slightly distorted over the phone, but you could still hear the concern in her voice.

"Sorry. I got drunk and things got kinda... out of hand." Could you hear Whizzer's hesitant lie of omission?

"Oh yeah I could tell." Shit. She had seen him and Marvin. They were screwed. 

"You were flirting with this guy. His name was... Kevin I think. That was the last time we talked and I couldnt find you anywhere." Fuck. Well, if Cordelia hadn't seen him and Marvin together or caught them going to Marvin's place, it was very unlikely Charlotte had seen them. That was something, at least, he figured. They were safe for now. 

"Yeah. I kinda spontaneously decided to go home with him. I'm on my way back to my dorm. I checked my messages before you called and I saw that you went home with Charlotte." At Whizzers last sentence, Cordelia giggled on the other end of the line. 

"Yeah. I'm actually still at her place. Were going to get some coffee in a bit. We need to talk as soon as possible. I need to give you all the details."

"Oh, you definitely do! Bitch, I want to know everything."

"Let me know when you have time next week. I'll pick the place, since I'm spilling the tea." Cordelia sounded adorably enthusiastic.

"Sure. Have fun, Cornelia. Bye."

"Byeee, Whizzer", Cordelia said and Whizzer hung up. Time to get some coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think about this chapter!


	8. How Did We Get Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes happen. Are they still mistakes if you keep repeating them, though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. Enjoy!

A few days after a party Whizzer was just getting out of bed when Mendel asked him if he had time at six that evening. 

"Sure", Whizzer replied. 

"Great. Me and my friends are having another movie drinking game night. Wanna come?", Mendel asked. Him and his friends. Him and his friends? Oh no, that could only mean one thing. 

"Sure...", Whizzer said suspiciously, sitting down on the bed, bracing himself for the worst. 

"Marvin is going to be there. Just to let you know." Mendel confirmed Whizzers fears. "Actually -"

"Oh, fuck me", Whizzer sighed. 

"Actually, we're having the night at... Marvin's place", Mendel laughed apologetically. No. Just no. 

"You are not seriously expecting me to go to Marvin's place?" Why would he go and make things awkward? It was a no. 

"You've been getting along alright." Mendel was not serious. He couldn't be. 

"We haven't even talked since the party." Or rather the morning after. 

"But at the party you got along really well." Damn it, Mendel was right. They had gotten along way too well at the party. 

"Would Marvin even want me there?" Whizzer had to find a single reason to not go to Marvin's. Last chance. 

"It was Marvin, who had the idea to invite you." Shit. Fuck. 

"What? Marvin?", Whizzer stuttered.

"Yeah, it was a surprised, too. But I think it was really nice of him." If Mendel only knew. 

"Hmmm", Whizzer hummed in disbelief. 

"Come on. You don't even have any plans. You have literally no excuse not to go with us", Mendel smiled at Whizzer. 

"Fine", Whizzer huffed and then got up and put on his leather jacket. He was already dressed anyways. "I'm going for a smoke. I'll meet you there." 

"Whizzer, wait." Mendel interrupted him. 

"Oh shit, what now?" Whizzer rolled his eyes. 

"Alright, I'll just message you Marvin's address, then", Mendel replied. Oh yeah, right. He wasn't meant to know Marvin's address. Shit. 

"Right." Don't look suspicious, Whizzer. Don't look suspicious. "Then, message me where he lives and I will meet you there around six." 

"Yeah. See you tonight. Have fun with your smoke." 

"Will do." Whizzer left his dorm and went to The Tree Spot.

* * *

He arrived to see Marvin sitting there.

"I knew you'd come here", Marvin said from afar. Whizzer kept walking and approached the tree Marvin was sat under. 

"Well, you know, I really needed a smoke after finding out that you're gonna be at this movie drinking game night." Whizzer smiled sarcastically. "And on top of that it's over at your place. I'm sure a stress smoke is warranted." 

"And why exactly is that." Marvin raised his eyebrows. 

"Well I would say that it's because I thought it would make you uncomfortable. But then Mendel told me that it was actually your idea. So I'm just going to go ahead and say it. We had sex. Remember?" Whizzer was getting serioudly annoyed. 

"Could you say that any louder?", Marvin hissed. "That's exactly why I did it. We got along at the party and our sudden ignoring eachother would only make things weird." 

"Because we hung out so much before?" The sarcasm in Whizzer's voice was clear, he hoped.

"Because our best friends are dating", Marvin said. 

Whizzer's jaw dropped. "Wait, what?" 

"Yeah. So you see why it would be a bad idea to actively avoid one another." Marvin got up and offered him a cigarette. "That's what you came here to do, right?" 

"Mind giving me a light?", Whizzer asked. 

"Sure." Marvin lit Whizzers cigarette. 

"Thanks", the taller of the two replied. 

* * *

They decided to watch _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ as their drinking game movie. All five students were gathered around the TV on and beside Marvin's couch. Mendel, Trina and Marvin were sat on the couch. Charlotte sat on the floor next to Mendel and Whizzer sat on the ground in front of Marvin. 

"Why did we make Brad and Janet's names part of the drinking game again?", Trina asked, sounding more tipsy than just five minutes ago. 

"Because drinking is fun", Charlotte and Whizzer shouted in unison. 

"We might have overshot out goal, though", Mendel tried supporting Trina despite already being slightly drunk. 

"Let's discuss that over another shot, Mendel." Everyone cringed at Marvin's horrible pun, which offended Marvin. "Come on, guys. Why can't I make puns?" 

"Because they are endearingly horrible." Whizzer had to try his hardest to not wince. Marvin stared at him with wide eyes. Just keep it cool. "Just like your fashion choices." 

"Now that's rich from a flaming gay like you." Marvin stared him down.

"At least that makes me sizzling hot", Whizzer retorted.

"Let's get back to watching the movie", Charlotte said, rolling her eyes. Whizzer grinned at Marvin in a way that indicated, he had won this argument.

The movie was finished and Mendel was wasted, Charlotte still only slightly drunk and Trina was a doing barely better than Mendel was. Meanwhile Marvin was very drunk and Whizzer was only doing marginally better than him. 

"I think I'm gonna go home. I'm done", Mendel said, sounding physically uncomfortable. His words were surprisingly clear for his level of drunkenness. 

"Then I'll bring you home. I need to get up early anyway", Trina offered, the worry obvious in her voice. 

"Oh, I'm fine", Mendel slurred. As he tried to get up, he immediately stumbled. 

"Oh no, you're not." Trina wasn't going to have any of Mendel's bullshit. Yass, gurl. 

"Trina, I can help you bring him home. I think you might need some help keeping him straight", Charlotte said. 

Marvin began coughing. Oh my god, the guy had no chill. The girls seemed more concerned with Mendel and didn't notice it, though. 

"Thank you for noticing that I almost choked to death, Trina." God, Marvin was such a jackass. 

"Well, I'm kind of busy taking care of a friend, who seems a little too close to alcohol poisoning for my liking, sweetheart." Trina really had some sass to her. 

"You go, girl", Whizzer shouted. He couldn't help himself. Trina smiled and blushed, Cordelia chuckled and Marvin threw an angry glare his way. 

"Are you going to be alright?", Marvin asked, suddenly concerned. 

"Oh, like you care", Whizzer heckled. 

"I do. Fuck off, will you!" Sure, Marvin. Like you care. 

"I'm not alright, but no matter how bad life is everything will be alright." Jesus, Mendel was actually wasted. 

"Now, Mendel, Charlotte and I are going to help you up and walk you to the door. Alright?" Trina said encouragingly. 

"Yup." Mendel didn't seem like he was able to say anything more than that. 

The two girls helped him up, gathered their stuff and with some stumbling they left and the apartment door fell shut. 

"Well, Mendel can't hold his booze for shit", Whizzer laughed and Marvin chuckled. 

"And you call me an asshole?" Marvin asked. 

Whizzer tried to look up at Marvin. He was so drunk from the alcohol that he fell backwards against Marvin's shins and head fell into Marvin's lap. Marvin smiled down at him.Once he realized the position they were in, he immediately sat up again. Too close. He has a girlfriend. Keep it together, Whizzer. Yikes. 

"Sorry." Whizzer got up and sat down next to Marvin on the couch. "Just feeling a little -"

"Buzzed?", Marvin finished his sentence, still smiling at him. What did he want?

"Yeah. That." Whizzer pointed at him in agreement. 

"So, it's just the two of us." Marvin said after an awkward silence. "I getting myself something to drink. Do you also want another drink?"

"Sure", Whizzer said, surprised by Marvin's courtesy. 

"What do you feel like having?" Marvin got up and walked to the table of booze they had set up at the beginning of the night. Oh, that was a nice view. 

"Vodka Coke, please", Whizzer replied distractedly, staring at Marvin's ass. 

"Vodka Coke coming right up", Marvin said over his shoulder. Whizzer really shouldn't be staring at Marvin's ass. What was he doing? 

"Wow, you're nice when you're drunk." Whizzer continued to admire Marvin's backside.

He really couldn't help it at this point. God, he was fucked. Maybe not literally. At least as of right now.

"If you hadn't drank so much at the party, you would have remembered that fact and wouldn't be nearly as surprised as you sounded just now." Marvin was being so warm that it really weirded Whizzer out. It made him feel really weird. 

"If you hadn't kept asking me to get us drinks, I would have been more sober", Whizzer retorted, still checking out Marvin's ass. Marvin turned around. Shit. Whizzer turned his head to look at the TV.

"Wow, you're really subtle. Must be the alcohol. Here", Marvin said, chuckled and handed the man sitting on the couch a his drink. Jesus, how was he staying so cool about this?

"Thanks." Whizzer took a sip of his vodka and coke and winced. "That's a strong drink, honey." 

"Didn't realize, you were a little bitch." Marvin quipped and sat down. This was nice. Too nice. 

"Oh so you're challenging me?" Whizzer raised his eyebrows. That's the moment when he understood. That's what was happening here. "Wait. I know what you're doing." 

"What am I doing?" Marvin had the gall to act all innocent. He had to know what he was doing to Whizzer. 

"Mr. Robinson, are you trying to seduce me?" Whizzer raised his eyebrow and pouted. 

"It's not like you need any seducing." Was Marvin seriously being so direct? Either he was insanely drunk or he... no. No. 

"Is that what you think?" Whizzer leaned torward Marvin, holding eye contact. Marvin looked away. Finally he acted normally again! 

"I think you don't care who the guy is as long as he gets you a drink", Marvin said and took a sip. That was definitely him being honest. 

"Well, I don't mean to point out the obvious, but you literally just got me a drink." Whizzer slightly slurred his words. "I'm really confused. Is that supposed to -"

"I don't know", Marvin interrupted him. "Okay? I don't know what I'm doing here." 

"Okay." Now that was surprising to Whizzer. 

"Judge me all you like." Marvin threw his arms up. Definitely defensive. "When you stayed over I was drunk and really just... I don't even know how we got that far." 

"I would say you're pretty drunk right now, too", Whizzer laughed and put a hand on Marvin's thigh. 

"Touché", Marvin replied. "Wanna watch something else?" 

"Sure. How about... Chicago?" At Whizzer's suggestion Marvin blinked. 

"Yeah, I think I have that one." 

"I thought so. You were listening to Legally Blonde when you offered me a ride. Figured you like other musicals, too." Whizzer smiled. Did he look drunk? 

"You actually paid attention." Marvin seemed genuinely impressed. Also, he moved to sit closer to Whizzer. Huh. 

"Not like we were talking. Had to do something to pass the time." Whizzer rolled his eyes. 

"So... let's watch the movie then." Marvin got up, put in the CD and started the film. 

The first overture of the movie started. The music was really interesting. Whizzer didn't like musicals too much, but this was nice. Wait, was Marvin touching his thigh? Whizzer looked over at Marvin only to see that he was staring at him. 

"Marvin, what are you -" Whizzer was cut off by Marvin attacking his mouth with his. It was a blurr of brass instruments and kisses and touches until their lips broke apart. 

"Wow. Hello, there", Whizzer breathed. He has a girlfriend. This was so wrong. 

"Just shut up", Marvin said, his hands next to Whizzers head. How had this even happened? 

Whizzer could have said many things: 

"We shouldn't be doing this." 

"You have a girlfriend." 

"I don't want to be the other man." 

"Aren't you straight?" 

But he didn't say any of those things. Instead he said:

"Make me." And Marvin was all too happy to oblige. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked part one of this series!  
Let me know if you want to see more of this.


End file.
